1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image display device and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to an image display device formed to be wearable on a specific portion of a human body, and a control method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the rapid development of the information age, the importance of an image display device for implementing a realistic screen has been emphasized, and in recent years, an image display device configured to be wearable on a specific portion of a human body has drawn a lot of interest. A head mounted display (HMD) is such an example.
The HMD is mainly configured with safety glasses or a helmet-like device to allow a user to view a screen in front of his or her eyes, and developed to realize virtual reality. A scheme is typically used in which a small-sized display such as a liquid crystal display is provided at a position in close proximity to the binocular vision (both eyes) of the head mounted display to project an image, and various developments for space exploration, nuclear reactors, the use of military authorities and medial institutions, business and game purposes, and the like are currently being performed.
Owing to the developments, according to an embodiment of a head mounted display, smart glasses are being released in the market. Smart glasses implemented with a wearable device can execute a function that has been executed in the existing mobile terminal in a convenient manner.
For such a function, a user may wear smart glasses to capture video for external images shown through the smart glasses. At this time, due to the characteristics of smart glasses being moved along with the motion of the user, there is a restriction in which the user's head or line of sight should be fixed on a subject to be captured. Accordingly, it is required to seek ways to continuously capture a specific subject or region in a more convenient manner by taking restrictions such as a user's motion or change in line-of-sight while wearing smart glasses into consideration.